Éternel
by zozig
Summary: Elle caressa ma joue et me dit dans son dernier souffle . - j'ai besoin de toi , jace , reviens moi je t'en supplie . Je fronça les sourcils et lui embrassa le front avant que les ténèbres l'emporte . Je me relevai, transpirant comme pas possible avec qu'une chose en tête , Clary a besoin de moi. Je le sens .
1. Prologue

Prologue

Isabelle souffla . Voir Clary comme ça lui faisait mal au cœur , elle s' était attaché à cette fille , vraiment . Elle s' avança vers le lit de jace ou Clary s' agitait , mauvais rêve sans doute . Elle serait la couverture avec tellement de conviction .

\- Jaceee ! Cria la jeune rousse en se relevant d'un coup

La fille de Jocelyne pleurait de chaudes larmes depuis la disparition de jace , Clary s'était beaucoup renfermé , elle dormait dans la chambre de jace , mangeait dans la chambre de jace et pleurait dans la chambre de jace . Elle se sentait sûrement coupable qu'il est rejoins son père .

\- Izzy ? Qu'est … tu es la depuis longtemps ?

\- Chuuuttt , Clary rendors toi …

La rousse obéit , elle ferma les yeux laissant les cauchemars reprendre possession de son âme .

Au même moment , quelques part dans brooklyn …

Jace se frotta le visage pour se réveiller , tous ses cauchemars avec Clary , cela le hantais violemment . Sa Clary , elle lui manquait terriblement . Plus les jours passaient plus ses sentiments sont fort pourtant c'est sa sœur .

\- Déjà réveillé jonathan ?

Jace sursauta se retournant précipitamment un poignard a la main . Valentin …

\- Doucement …

Le blond rangea son arme tandis que son père s' asseya à côté de lui .

\- C'est encore à cause d'elle n'est ce pas ?

\- De qui parle tu ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu sais très bien que je parle Clary .

Jace baissa la tête les mains dans les cheveux . Cela faisait 3 mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu .

\- Tu es comme moi mon fils tu n'as pas de place pour avoir une histoire d'amour surtout avec ta sœur .

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre .

\- C'est vrai , je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un de ma famille.

\- Laisse moi Valentin .

\- Comme tu voudras Jonathan .

Il sortit avec toujours le même sourire mesquin sur le visage . Quand la porte se referma enfin, jace tapa avec toute sa force dans le miroir en face de lui . Oh Clary , qu'est que tu lui as fait ? Ton sourire lui , ta voix lui manque , ton odeur lui manque … tout lui manques et maintenant son plus grand souhait et de te rejoindre .

 **mettez des commmmentairesss ! pleaseee ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 

_lost_

\- Alec ! Cria isabelle a travers la salle

Le brun se retourna vers sa sœur qui courait avec hâte vers lui . Elle avait l'air inquiète .

\- Qu'est qui a izzy ?

\- Clary m'inquiète vraiment , elle a encore fait un rêve avec jace enfin plutôt un cauchemars …

\- Je sais izzy, mais tu veux faire quoi ? Ils ont un puissant lien , on ne peut rien faire contre .

\- Alec , elle souffre tellement , tu voudrais pas exceptionnellement qu'elle nous accompagne dans notre mission ?

\- c'est pas une bonne idée elle risque d'être dangereuse et sa mère …

\- est à idriss alors elle n'en sera rien je la protègerais , s'il te plait je ne supporte plus la voir souffrir .

Alec soupira .

\- d'accord , dit lui d'aller se préparer .

\- Oui ! Merci grand frère !

Isabelle embrassa la joue de son frère avant de courir vers la chambre de jace . Clary était assise sur le bord du lit avec une photo de jace a la main, caressant le visage du garçon , des larmes sur les joues . Toute la joie de la brune disparut . Elle avança jusqu'au lit et se posa devant Clary .

\- Tu as encore fais un cauchemars ?

\- Non un rêve merveilleux .

\- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Parce qu'il est impossible …

\- Quel est ce rêve ?

\- Une grande prairie dans une clairière éclairé par le soleil, j'avais même l'impression de sentir les fleurs sous mes pieds , jace était allongé dans l'herbe verte avec une petite fille rousse dans les bras , je me couche a leur côté, le sourire aux lèvres , jace m'observait les yeux remplis d'étoiles , on étaient heureux … tellement

\- Clary …

\- Je sais se que tu va dire mais je ne peux pas l'aimer et il ne peux pas m'aimer izzy , c'est mon frère.

\- Je sais que tu es anéantie Clary mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose …

\- Tu veux que je l'oublie !? S' exclama Clary

\- … Clary, transforme cette tristesse que tu as en toi en un autre sentiment qui pourra te donner la force d'avancer ! La force de te repentir ! S' il te plait …

\- Tu as raison … je dois être un fardeau pour vous … Qu'est que je peux faire pour t'aider izzy ? Des méchants à tuer peut être ?

\- Tu ne seras jamais un fardeau pour nous Clary mais j'ai effectivement besoin de toi , on a une mission , rejoins moi en bas .

Clary hocha la tête tandis que isabelle sortait de la chambre fière d'elle . La rousse frotta son visage pour enlever une fatigue invisible sur son visage , elle se leva et s' observa dans le miroir , elle avait maigri ... c'est fou comme en 5 mois , sa vie avait pris un tournant étrange quand elle y repensait, elle regrettait un peu sa vie sans intérêt . La fille de Jocelyne sortit de nouveaux vêtement et les enfila rapidement , elle admira son reflet une nouvelle fois , izzy avait raison , elle devait oubliée pour aller mieux et transformer cette tristesse . Elle sortit de sa chambre , bien décider a oublier ses malheurs . Alec passa devant son champs de vision elle décida donc de le suivre .

\- Alec ! Cria t elle

Ce dernier se retourna rapidement alors que Clary arrivait vers lui .

\- Tiens une revenante !

Clary ne releva pas la remarque , elle avait l'habitude des piques que lui lançait Alec .

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant longtemps mais apparemment ma sœur à réussi à te faire sortir de ta chambre enfin plutôt celle de jace

Clary soupira .

\- Alec , si c'est pour être désagréable je peux aller me recoucher

Un silence s' installa entre les deux shadowhunters jusqu'à que Clary se mette devant Alec .

\- Alec , j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux ? Pourquoi t'es aussi énervant avec moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Le jeune brun baissa les yeux .

\- Parce que a cause de toi , mon parabatai est avec Valentin parce que a cause de toi on risque notre vie parce que a cause de toi je m'éloigne de jace et de izzy voilà pourquoi et aussi parce que au fond de moi je suis jaloux que jace te donne autant d'importance parce qu'il t'aime .

Clary reste bouche bée face au révélation de Alec comme si ce que lui avait dit le garçon l'avait réveillé en la secouant d'une force inexplicable mais tout à coup Clary reprit une mine grave et dit d'une voix dure et posé.

\- Si il m'aime autant que tu le dit il ne m'aurait pas laissé .

Sur ces derniers mots , Clary rejoignis Isabelle qui était entrain de s' armer , Clary fit de même tout comme Alec . Les trois se regardèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient comme si ils savaient ce qui allait se passer . Ils partirent des idées dans la tête .

Pdv de jace .

Je marchai tranquillement pour rejoindre Valentin qui m'attendait au salon mais quand je m'approchai j'entendis une discussion intéressante. Le dos contre le mur , je me retenais de respirer pour écouter attentivement .

\- Donc vous avez bien compris ? Vous n'avez aucune pitié pour ces shadowhunters même pour ma fille c'est clair ils ne doivent pas savoir ou est jace et la coupe mortel ! C'est clair ?

Clary … l'espoir vint me gonfler la poitrine en un rien de temps .

\- Et pas un mot a jace ! Si il apprends que sa protéger fait partis du combat , il fera tout pour la rejoindre , maintenant partez au stringer-cafe et protéger ce sorcier , ils nous ai très important ...

J'entendus des pas s'éloigner puis plus rien , je décidai donc de faire mon apparition comme si de rien n'était .

\- Vous m'avez fais demandé Valentin ?

\- Oui , j'ai une mission pour toi tu seras bien sur accompagner pour pas que tu t'enfuie. Mon partenaire , Harry va prendre la coupe et l'emmener en lieu sur , je veux que tu l'accompagne ainsi que 2 autres shadowhunters mais rappelle toi un moindre faux pas et je tue tes amis c'est clair ?

\- Oui .

\- Bien va te préparer .

Je quitte la pièce avec précipitation , ça y est Clary c'est aujourd'hui que je vais te rejoindre.

 **alors ? vous pensez que jace va réussir à s'enfuir ? que pensez qui va se passer dans la mission de clary , Alec et izzy ? et le comportement d'Alec ?**

 **Ps : mettez des commmms pleaseee ?**

 **Bisous ?**


	3. Grande question

Je sais comme vous voyez que ce n'est pas un chapitre vous voudrez pas lire mais s' il vous plaît lisez c'est important.

Coucou, voilà je n'avais pas vu que des personnes avaient lus ma fiction alors je n'ai pas continué mais quand j'ai voulu reprendre se que j'avais commencé tout se que j'avais écris avait disparu, donc je remercie ceux qui lise ma fiction de me répondre préféré vous que je continue celle la ou que j'attende la fin de la saison 2 pour en écrire une nouvelle après je peux faire les deux mais est ce que vous voulez que je continue celle la par ce que c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fiction clace en français et moi qui est une grande fan sa me rends triste alors si vous voulez je peux continuer !

Donc j'ai 2-3 questions a vous posez :

La première que j'ai déjà poser est : est ce que vous voulez que je continue cette fiction ?

\- est ce que il y a des choses que vous avez aimé en particulier dans cette fiction ?

\- est ce que sa vous plaira de voir un peu de malec?

Bien sur vous pouvez aussi me dire se qui vous a pas plus ? ﾟﾘﾜ

Gros bisous ! J'espère que vous répondrez très vite !


End file.
